Amy Roqua
Be aware that the content in this article will contain spoilers of the series. You have been warned. A 22-year-old woman who faces many challenges in the series. She is seen as the very main of the story, making her stand out from the rest of her siblings. She is known to be a Head Knight of the city of Interect at the beginning of the story until a Revhendau (pronounced as '''Rev-hendaw') occurred, causing the city to be in shambles. The city successfully evacuated across the region to the city of Gezheit. The monarch of Interect, Ashura had a brother that is supposedly an Archon of Gezheit. Once they have evacuated, Ashura had to take care of her brother for the meantime, leaving Amy and the Head Knight of Gezheit, Sean to take charge of the city. At the climax of the first season ''(Minecraft: Journey To The Sky - Era of The Mages), shows the discovery of Amy's courage, in which she's slowly turning into a god-like figure. In this part of the series, she is called a demi-god. Her abilities are still not yet fully developed, but she can now communicate and tame dragons at this stage. In season 2 (Minecraft: Journey To The Sky - Crowns&Swords) of the series, Amy is seen to have fully developed skills of a god, yet her abilities are not as high of a level as experienced gods. Season 2 shows her struggles in finding who she really is and spends most of her time researching about the history of the Four Corian Gods (Nicolias, Luphinia, Doneo, Iyelia). At the beginning of the series, she struggles to accept the fact that Gezheit has been destroyed. She then meets her fellow friends once again after being lost for several days. In season 3 (Minecraft: Journey To The Sky - End of Rule), Amy is seen to have been able to fully control the powers passed on to her. At the beginning of the series, she discovers a temple of the Four Corian Gods. In this temple, titan-like statues are seen of the Four Corian Gods. Here, she finds Luphinia's element, which she absorbed without her control. She then notices that Nicolias' element is also missing, meaning his rebirth has taken his. In this season, a masked figure in the background could be seen, marking the first appearance of Amy Roqua's older brother, Noah. Season 3 was the series where Amy Roqua, successfully defeats her siblings after 2 years of destructive battle. Before the battle, the "masked figure" gifted Amy a pendant that cannot be opened. The pendant contained Nicolias' element which transformed Amy into a rogue god. After the fight between the three siblings, the pendant broke open and Noah absorbed the remaining power of it but soon was stripped from it because of the punishment of the 'creator'. In Season 4 (Minecraft: Journey To The Sky - Era of the Dragons), the four siblings are seen trying to claim back the elements of the Four Corian Gods. The Creator didn't just strip all of the gods off of their power, but he also took the elements of the Four Corian Gods that supposedly kept the world of Luphinia intact. Since the four siblings are the ones who are rebirths of the said gods, they must find a way to claim back these abilities in order to protect the world of Luphinia from being vulnerable of the two lords of the underworld. Dragons play a good part of the series. As shown in the second season, Amy discovered a book named "Book of Ancients" in which she found out that the Four Corian Gods are the children of the God of Mages (Juva) and the God of Dragons (Herera). The Queen of Dragons, Amy's tamed dragon, Yuna, offered to help the four. Dragons taught the four the "Burning Flame of Everlian" and the "Vortex of Arthur". Yuna then informs them of the four gems called: Jeina, Ezhber, Guailet, Revghet. These gems are the gems that the Four Corian Gods had worn. The gem of Jeina was wielded by Nicolias, Ezhber by Luphinia, Guailet by Doneo, and Revghet by Iyelia. Once they have worn the four gems, they transformed into gods once again but not as powerful. They used the four gems in defeating the two lords of the underworld, eternally trapping them in its ground. The creator saw their bravery and crowned them once again to be the Corian Gods with the help of the soul of Everlian and Arthur, their parents. Appearance Her eyes have a very rare color of purple for a human, making it seem like she was a Venhal. She has rainbow hair that drapes down her back, along with her hair, she wears a thin golden circular headband that symbolizes her nobility. Throughout the first 3 seasons, Amy is seen wearing a purple dress-like armor with a golden breastplate along with a shoulder plate and a leather lower torso piece. She is also seen wearing gold knee-high boots with a knee pad on her knees. Category:MainChar